La promesse
by rickiss
Summary: Une promesse, faite un soir dans un bar, autour d'un verre, pour rire... Pour rire, vraiment ? Une promesse reste une promesse, non ? *Attention : spoilers "Harry Potter and the cursed child" (même si ce texte ne suit pas toute la trame de la pièce de théâtre)*


Bonjour,

Afin de relancer la machine -un peu rouillée- de l'écriture chez moi, j'ai demandé il y a un moment déjà à Quatre8ss si elle pouvait me proposer des défis/contraintes pour un OS. Elle l'a fait très gentiment, et j'ai commencé l'écriture de ce texte.

Que j'ai laissé de côté, trop prise par mon travail.

Quelques temps plus tard (aujourd'hui), je lui redemande le même service (elle va finir par me croire gâteuse), et dans sa grande patience, elle m'aide de nouveau.

Et là, le déclic se fait. Et si j'utilisais toutes ses bonnes idées dans un seul et même texte ! Il faut dire que les propositions qu'elle m'a faite la deuxième fois collent si parfaitement au texte que j'avais commencé (sans qu'elle ne le sache !), que ça s'imposait...

Je vous laisse donc découvrir le résultat.

* * *

Idées proposées par Quatre8ss la première fois :

\- Scorpius/Albus : Albus va aux funérailles d'Astoria. (Le texte serait essentiellement centré sur les deux ado, mais point bonus si Harry et Draco s'échangent un regard/une parole/un coup de poing/autre…)

\- Draco/Harry : Ils avaient fait un pacte un soir (ils avaient trop bu) : ils devraient se marier ensemble à l'âge de 40 ans.

Contraintes données par Quatre8ss la deuxième fois :

\- Première phrase de l'OS : « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

\- Dernière phrase de l'OS : L'averse reprit de plus belle, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Andrew North, Thomas Castfield et Carmichael Zabini sont des créations de ma part (que vous retrouverez comme personnages récurrents dans quasiment toutes mes fics sur Albus et Scorpius).

 **Rating** : K +

Dédicace : ma très chère Ssounette, merci de ton aide toujours si précieuse ! Je serais bien perdue sans toi ! Et pour tes idées d'aujourd'hui, sache que je comptais au départ en faire un texte à part, mais elles s'intégraient finalement si bien à l'OS que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a un moment que j'ai préféré tout réunir. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur (connaissant ta grande mansuétude, je dirais que non). Tu n'avais sans doute pas tout ça en tête quand tu m'as proposé ces idées, mais j'espère malgré tout que ce texte te plaira.

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! Et j'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez ce texte : )

* * *

 **La promesse**

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. « Ben, on attend. »

oOoOoOo

« Au Ministre de la magie ! »

« T'es con ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment trinquer à notre patron ? »

« Huhuhu… pourquoi pas ? Grâce à lui on a du boulot, au moins. »

« Comme si tu en avais réellement besoin, toi. »

« J'ai besoin d'un passe-temps. »

« Haha, marre de contempler tes coffres pleins de gallions, enfermé dans ton château ? »

oOoOoOo

« Bon, ben, à notre santé ! »

« Ouais, ça c'est pas mal... »

« Note bien que tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Je n'insinue rien. J'affirme. »

« Et t'affirmes quoi ? »

« Que c'est toi le bigleux balafré. Et que moi je me porte comme un charme... »

« Comme un charmant con, oui ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Je suis charmant. C'est toujours ça de plus que toi. »

« Pfff, t'es con ! »

« Oui, tu l'as déjà dit. »

oOoOoOo

« Hé, garçon, la même chose ! »

« On va peut-être s'arrêter là, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, peut-être pour rentrer chez nous avant d'en être tout bonnement incapables. »

« Mais heu… t'avais promis ! »

« Promis quoi ? »

« De rester avec moi. »

oOoOoOo

« Et d'abord c'est un namoir… un manoir. »

« Mais de quoi tu causes ? »

« T'à l'heure… t'as parlé de chez moi. T'as dit château. C'est un manoir. Chez moi, un namoir... »

« Oui, oui. Allez, sérieusement, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

« C'est un graaaand namoir, d'abord. Grand. Beau. »

« C'est ça. Donne-moi ton bras, je vais t'aider à te relever... »

« Grand. Très grand. »

« Tu pèses une tonne ! Combien de litres de whisky purfeu t'as ingurgité, ma parole ? »

« Et froid. Très froid. »

« T'as dû prendre dix kilos de plus rien qu'en picolant ce soir... »

« J'aime pas chez moi. »

« Voilà autre chose, tiens. Allez, aide-moi à boutonner ton manteau, veux-tu ? »

« Je m'y sens seul. »

« Ils sont à toi, les gants sur la table ? Dis, tu m'écoutes... »

oOoOoOo

« Malefoy... Tu… heu, dis, tu pleu... »

« Pas Malefoy ! C'soir, c'est juste Draco. »

« ... »

« D'accord ? Dis, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Ok. Mais arrête de pleurer, alors. »

« J'pleure pas, d'abord ! D'accord ? »

« ... »

« D'accord ? »

« Ok. On va dire que c'est la pluie. »

« Voilààà. Exactement, t'as tout compris. C'est la pluie. »

« Même si on n'est pas encore sorti du bar. »

« M'en fous. C'est tout comme. On est sur le seuil. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs viens, on gêne le passage. »

oOoOoOo

La pluie crépitait sur la toile tendue de leurs parapluies comme des graviers jetés sur une vitre. En continu.

Habituellement, ce bruit apaisait Albus. Mais en cet instant, rien n'aurait su davantage l'agacer que ce martèlement, sourd mais néanmoins entêtant, au-dessus de son crâne.

Assis à sa droite, son ami Andrew, le voyant resserrer nerveusement son poing autour du manche de son parapluie, lui posa une main apaisante sur le genou. Sans rien dire. Et pourtant le message passa : le corps du brun se détendit légèrement, et il ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration.

« Nerveux, hein ? » demanda Thomas, assis à sa gauche sur le banc de pierre froid.

Albus hocha la tête. Déglutit difficilement. Et sentit, malgré ses efforts, et la présence réconfortante de ses amis, une boule d'angoisse venir de nouveau osciller entre son ventre et sa gorge serrée.

Leurs chaussures vernies pataugeaient maintenant dans une flaque, qui creusaient des rigoles entre les petits cailloux marquant le chemin. Suivant des yeux une des minuscules rivières, Potter laissa son regard serpenter ainsi entre les tombes. Les stèles se dressaient devant eux, au milieu d'un champ planté d'arbres touffus. Le toit végétal, alourdi des nuages gris amoncelés au-dessus, assombrissait encore davantage ce lieu lugubre.

Un frisson parcourut la nuque de Castfield, qui marmonna alors :

« Jamais aimé les cimetières... »

« Qui les aime, Thomas ? » le rabroua, sans méchanceté, son ami North.

« Moi, je les aime bien. » répliqua machinalement leur ami, assis entre eux.

Le brun et le châtain fixèrent leur camarade, surpris. Albus mit un instant à s'en rendre compte. Il posa alors un regard désolé sur Andrew, puis marmonna un bref « Pardon. » à l'intention de Thomas.

« Pardon de quoi ? » s'étonna le brun.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Albus haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. De dire des trucs bizarres. »

North sourit : si leur ami devait s'excuser chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose d'étrange, il passerait sa vie à ça ! Albus Severus Potter était sûrement l'adolescent le plus atypique qu'ils aient jamais croisé, et il fallait souvent s'accrocher pour suivre le fil de ses pensées.

Mais cela ne gênait pas Andrew et Thomas. Ils adoraient Albus, et ne l'aurait échangé contre un autre ami, moins bizarre, pour rien au monde. Albus Severus Potter avait une magie bien à lui, qu'aucun autre sorcier ne possédait : il rendait le monde plus pétillant, scintillant et intrigant. Son regard, ses pensées, son imagination enchantaient ceux qui acceptaient de prendre le temps de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de regarder dans la même direction, en suivant le flot mouvant et sinueux de ses paroles.

North et Castfield voguaient avec Potter depuis trois ans, maintenant. Ils avaient aimé chaque seconde en sa compagnie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était à eux d'être là pour Albus.

Pour Albus, et pour Scorpius.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois jeunes gens relevèrent d'un même geste la tête vers le fond du cimetière. Petites silhouettes floues au travers du dense rideau de pluie, deux de leurs camarades étaient encore là, alors que tout le monde était parti.

oOoOoOo

« Embrasse-moi. »

« … Certainement pas, voyons ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ça, « quoi ? » ? Mais enfin, tu es fou… Je ne vais pas… Je ne peux pas... »

« Allez. »

« Non. »

« Si je dis s'il-te-plaît ? »

« ... »

« Hein ! »

« Tu ne le dirais pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il-te-plaît. Tu ne le dirais pas. »

« Pas faux. »

« Ah, tu vois. »

« Bon, mais admettons que je le dise... »

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu m'embrasserais, alors ? »

« Mais non, enfin ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Malefoy, voyons… tu sais bien pourquoi ! »

« Non. Justement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Arrête, s'il-te-plaît... »

« Ah… Toi tu le dis facilement. S'il-te-plaît. »

« Pour ce que ça change ! »

« Mouais… pas faux. »

oOoOoOo

La cérémonie était finie depuis une heure, à présent. Tout le monde était parti.

Sauf cinq adolescents.

Et le gardien du cimetière. Qui commençait à faire le tour des lieux pour fermer les portails.

La nuit tombait. Ca allait bientôt fermer. Mais l'homme ne voulait pas presser les jeunes garçons. C'était rare de voir des adolescents s'attarder après un enterrement. Leur gravité forçait son respect. Il continua alors à marcher, sans se dépêcher, pour leur accorder encore un moment.

Pour leur laisser le temps.

D'être prêts.

oOoOoOo

« Bon, tu veux pas m'embrasser, ok. Je comprends. »

« ... »

« D'accord, je comprends peut-être pas, mais je vais faire comme si. Ok ? »

« Ok, ok. Crie pas. On nous regarde. »

« On te regarde. Toi. Comme toujours. Monsieur l'idole des... »

« Non. Je t'assure. Là, c'est toi qu'on regarde. »

« Oh oh oh, tu veux me faire la leçon, peut-être ? Tout ça parce que je suis un peu pompette... »

« T'es carrément torché, oui. Mais non, je ne te ferai pas la leçon. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir. »

« Ah non ? »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« … »

« ... »

« Ouais, moi aussi en fait. »

« Je te ramène chez toi ? »

« Pour me baiser ? Hé, non, ne pars pas ! Je plaisantais ! »

oOoOoOo

« Tu veux aller lui parler ? » demanda finalement Andrew prudemment, en voyant Albus serrer de nouveau le poing.

Albus aurait voulu répondre oui. Il faudrait bien qu'il y aille, à un moment. Mais là, maintenant ? Si tôt ?

« Je… Carmichael est avec lui. »

L'adolescent châtain laissa passer un nouveau silence, avant de reprendre, avec douceur, avec tact :

« Oui. C'est vrai, Zabini est là. Mais… ce n'est pas pareil. »

La voix de Thomas s'éleva alors, s'immisçant dans la discussion avec une dureté inhabituelle chez lui :

« Si. En cet instant, c'est pareil, Andy ! » Comme les deux autres le regardaient avec effarement, Castfield rougit et baissa d'un ton : « Je sais bien ce que tu veux dire… que… qu'Al et Scorp, c'est spécial et tout. Mais là, pardon… mais là, pour Malefoy, tout soutien est bon à prendre. Non ? » Sa voix s'était étranglée sur ce dernier mot, rappelant à ses amis que sous le masque bouffon et souvent détaché du brun se cachait une sensibilité réelle et sincère.

« Oui. Bien sûr, tu as raison, vieux. » admit Andrew avec douceur. Thomas détourna la tête, pour qu'on ne voit pas son émotion. C'était trop tard, il le savait, mais un reste de pudeur l'y obligea.

Albus, lui, fixait de nouveau ses pieds. Le bout de ses chaussures vernies s'était tâché de boue. La pluie continuait à y crépiter, avec moins de force, tout de même. L'adolescent se sentit soudainement écrasé d'un lourd sentiment de fatigue, et d'impuissance. A son âge, que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait aimé que son père soit là, pour une fois.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Mais le grand Harry Potter était en mission, comme souvent. Non, comme toujours. Sa vie n'était qu'une éternelle mission à accomplir !

oOoOoOo

« T'es trop prude, c'est ça ? »

« Ca suffit, je te ramène chez toi. »

« Il faut que je te propose le mariage, pour que tu acceptes, c'est ça ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Une connerie ? Bah, ce serait pas la première... »

« Ne dis pas que c'est une connerie ! »

« C'est toi qui pleures, maintenant ? Bah alors, le grand Harry Potter qui montre sa faiblesse... »

« Arrête. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça... »

« Pas comment ? »

« Comme si c'était une plaisanterie ! »

« Mais... »

« On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, bordel ! Même toi, tu devrais avoir du respect pour ça ! Même toi Malefoy ! »

oOoOoOo

« J'aimerai que mon père soit là. » avoua du bout des lèvres Albus.

Andrew hocha la tête. « Oui, moi aussi. »

« Pareil. » confirma Thomas.

Les trois garçons soupirèrent de concert.

oOoOoOo

« Allez, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on plaisantait avec ces choses-là... »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais justement… Il y a temps pour les plaisanteries, et puis... »

« Et puis ? »

« Et puis il y a la vraie vie. »

« Quel beau parleur tu fais, Potter ! »

oOoOoOo

Albus se leva d'un geste si preste qu'il fit sursauter ses deux camarades. Au loin, Carmichael Zabini tourna même la tête dans leur direction. Mais les doutes reprirent le dessus chez le jeune Potter, qui se rassit tout aussi vite.

North lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos. Pour lui donner du courage.

Au moins un peu.

oOoOoOo

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Oh, ne joue pas à l'innocent ! Tu me tiens tes grands discours sur la vraie vie et tout… Mais toi, tu les tiens, tes promesses, peut-être ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On se fait vieux, Potter ? Besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, peut-être ? Il y a vingt ans, dans ce même bar... »

« Arrête... »

« Un soir comme celui-là, après le boulot, toi et moi... »

« Arrête. »

« A boire des coups, comme aujourd'hui… A laisser les langues se délier, à rire, à bavarder... »

« Arrête, par pitié... »

« A se faire une promesse, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Une promesse, que tu ne comptais pas tenir, c'est ça ? »

« Arrête ! Putain, arrête ! »

« Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Pourquoi je me tairai ? Laisse-moi te rappeler ta lâcheté ! Tu avais promis, tu avais promis qu'à nos quarante ans, toi et moi... »

« Malefoy, ferme-la ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ta femme est morte ! »

oOoOoOo

Quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, Scorpius sursauta. Il était dans un état second depuis des heures, à présent, mais il lui semblait bien que c'était Carmichael, à ses côtés, juste là…

Et pourtant, aussi sympathique et compatissant soit Zabini, jamais il ne lui aurait pris la main.

Alors, sans avoir besoin de se retourner -sans en avoir la force, d'ailleurs-, Scorpius comprit. Que son camarade avait dû s'éloigner, pour laisser la place à un autre.

A la seule personne capable de lui prendre la main, comme ça, avec autant de douceur et de force.

Et même si la main d'Albus tremblait dans la sienne, Scorpius y puisa un réconfort incroyable.

« Merci. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Merci. »

« Pardon. »

« Merci. »

Et ce dialogue sans grand sens, décousu et emmêlé, comme eux seuls savaient les créer et les comprendre, s'acheva sur un silence parfait.

Complet.

Même la pluie avait cessé.

Il ne restait que leurs larmes, silencieuses. Autorisées, maintenant qu'ils les partageaient.

oOoOoOo

« Tu avais promis qu'on se marierait à nos quarante ans. »

« Draco… Ta femme est morte. »

« Tu avais promis qu'on serait uni à jamais, toi et moi. »

« On l'enterre aujourd'hui. »

« Tu avais promis que tu prendrais soin de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de reparler de ça, voyons... »

« Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. »

« ... »

« Tu avais promis. »

« Et bien, je suis là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis là, Draco. Je suis là, et je ne partirai pas. »

« Mais pourtant... »

« Je suis là, comme je l'ai toujours été. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber ? »

« Non, mais... »

« Alors, comme tu le vois, aujourd'hui encore, je suis là. Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

« Oui, mais... »

« Je vais t'emmener lui dire au-revoir. Et je serai là. »

« Avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne me laisseras pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai promis. »

oOoOoOo

Parce qu'il y a un temps pour conclure chaque chose, Harry Potter vint enfin soulager son fils du fardeau qu'il s'était fixé en ce jour. Lui posant une main sur l'épaule, Harry fit signe silencieusement à Albus de venir rejoindre ses amis, restés près du banc, sous les arbres. L'adolescent jeta un regard soulagé mais anxieux vers son père, qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

En s'éloignant doucement de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus, Albus vit alors que Scorpius ne serait pas seul.

Draco Malefoy venait d'arriver et, s'il n'affichait pas l'assurance tranquille de Harry Potter, il n'en restait pas moins un père qui aimait son fils.

Et qui partageait avec lui, ce jour-là, la même tristesse.

Tapotant maladroitement le dos raide de Scorpius, Draco posa enfin les yeux sur la tombe fraîchement creusée. Dernier lieu de repos pour la femme qui avait traversé leur vie bien trop vite.

Le soir tombait sur une journée bien trop longue, qui prenait fin, enfin.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, tous venus pour ce dernier rendez-vous, l'anxiété et l'attente n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Au deuil qui commençait s'entrelaçait un soulagement réel. Albus et Harry savaient maintenant ce qui leur restait à faire. Consoler ceux qu'ils aimaient. Etre là pour eux, pour toujours.

Ca, ils savaient faire.

L'averse reprit de plus belle, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement.


End file.
